


Wendigo

by HellsBellsSinClub



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Arts people, Fill for the kink meme, First time doing this, Gen, Will arts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 15:16:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellsBellsSinClub/pseuds/HellsBellsSinClub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will paints/learns to paint in prison. His masterpiece? The Wendigo</p>
<p>Prompt taken and filled by me from the kink meme. </p>
<p> Orginal fill for the Kinkmeme: http://hannibalkink.dreamwidth.org/2246.html?thread=4123590#cmt4123590</p>
<p>Short one shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wendigo

His new therapist suggested it. A different type of therapy for him that will give him a way to show others what was going through his mind in a safe and relaxing way. She taught him how to paint. To draw and craft while the courts found him guilty of crimes he didn't commit. The other inmates and himself are put into a bleak classroom like art studio and given the space to draw and paint at their own leisure. They then have a sharing time when they show their work to the others.

 

He spends hours painting his dogs onto canvas with the paints they provide, using bright colors in fields where they were running free without a care. They were his family. The ones he missed the most.

 

He paints the science team with cool blues and purples oil pastels or uses warm shades when he misses them the most. The ones who visited him every week if they can and treated him the same as ever. He is grateful for that.

 

He did a charcoal drawing of Alana once, before he tore it up into pieces. He couldn't stand to look at her face, knowing she blamed herself for what happened.

 

He never drew Abigail. Ever. Her face was in her mind, etched into the very matter that was inflamed not two months ago. He cannot stand to look at her and feel her eyes judging him when he was awake, that already happened when he slept.

 

With Jack he made a clay figure of the man. With suit and all. He showed it to Jack with a large smile before smashing it on the ground when he come to visit about the case. He made sure to look the taller man in the eyes as he did it. A petty revenge for having been left alone when he needed help the most but it was still satisfying to do so.

 

He did sketch his wife though. Jacks Bella. he had it mailed off by Bev. She owed him one. He never received a visit from Jack again.

 

When it came to his master piece, Will took to drawing/ painting the true face of his old 'fiend' Hannibal Lecter. He used dark shades of blue and black for his stretched skin, only ever using white to show the small light. His face was in the shadows, only partly there but if stared at closely was almost in your face. The antlers were larger then what he originally planed to do, but the ended up being the most beautiful part of the painting. They were covered in a deep cherry red, the extract color of blood that dripped down slowly, almost oozing from the tips.

 

_**This was his design.** _


End file.
